Boo York, Boo York
Ten artykuł dotyczy filmu, zobacz też inne strony o tym tytule. Boo York, Boo York – film z serii Monster High. Jego premiera odbyła się 7 października 2015 roku. Opis Upiorki z Monster High wyruszają do Boo Yorku, podekscytowane splendorem wielkiego miasta! Cleo de Nile została zaproszona na galę z okazji powrotu magicznej komety i oczywiście zabiera najlepszych przyjaciół. Jej wyprawa to nie tylko przyjemności i zwiedzanie, bo jej siostra Nefera chce wykorzystać moc komety do własnych podstępnych planów. Czy upiorki zdążą odkryć tajemnicę komety i powstrzymać Neferę? Lista postaci Muzyka z filmu Do filmu została wydana ścieżka dźwiękowa, w której skład weszło 8 oryginalnych piosenek. Ciekawostki Referencje * Bucci jest parodią Gucci'ego. * Boo York jest potwornym odpowiednikiem Nowego Jorku. * Postacie, przebywając w Boo York'u, przemieszczają się po autentycznych miejscach: Bloodway - Broadway, Time Scare - Time Square. * Scena, w której Ramzes i Nefera wspięli się na szczyt Time Scare a wokół nich latają helikoptery jest nawiązaniem do słynnej sceny z filmu "King Kong". * Strachszpir jest nawiązaniem do Szekspira. * Magiczne Gitary są parodią Elektrycznych Gitar. Debiuty * W filmie debiutują Seth Ptolemy i Amuncommon Ptolemy, Luna Mothews, Elle Eedee, Mouscedes King oraz Astranova. * Pod koniec filmu podczas rozmowy z Astranową pojawiają się Apple White i Raven Queen z Ever After High. Błędy * Postacie posiadające zwierzęce uszy jak Mouscedes czy Toralei przykładają komórkę do policzka zamiast do ucha. * Ghoulia w pewnym momencie zaczyna biec. Zważywszy na to, że jest zombie jest to mało wiarygodne. * Krzyk Draculaury wydobywa się z niej nawet, gdy przemieniła się w nietoperza. * Mikrofon w ręku Seth'a pojawia się znikąd. * Fragment Kryształowej Komety podarowany Toralei podczas występu na Bloodway'u pojawia się i znika w jej rękach. Czasem wyciąga go zza pleców, choć nie ma kieszeni. * W scenie, gdy Straszyciółki wysiadają z taksówek, bo całe Boo York zostało pozbawione prądu nagle pojawia się Luna, która wcześniej została zatrzymana przez tłum managerów i z nimi nie jechała. * W scenie na dachu strój Elle Eedee z serii 'Gala Ghoulfriends' na chwilę zostaje zastąpiony strojem z serii 'City Ghouls'. * Włosy Nefery występującej na ulicach Boo Yorku mają charakterystyczne wgniecenie, choć opaskę na głowie nosi dopiero podczas gali. * W bio i pamiętniku Toralei jest wspomniane, że potrafi naśladować głosy, a nawet akcenty innych potworów. Jeśli weźmie się to pod uwagę kradzież przez nią głosu Catty nie ma sensu. * Jeśli jednak Toralei musiała ukraść głos Catty to czemu nie pozbyła się kawałka meteorytu tak jak jej kazano? * Seth i Cleo zdążyli powiedzieć "sakramentalne tak" przy świetle komety, lecz z niewiadomych przyczyn obietnica nie została zapieczętowana. Inne * W gazetce, którą otwiera Clawdeen znajduje się bardzo podobna kreacja do stroju Cleo z serii 'Ghouls Rule'. * Ramzes de Nile dostał nowy model w 3D. * Na rysunku znajdującym się za matką Seth'a podczas prezentowania fragmentu Kryształowej Komety znajduje się Cleo de Nile. * Stroje, które miały na sobie straszyciółki podczas gali są przerobionymi strojami z innych serii: '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah' (Draculaura, Frankie Stein i Cleo de Nile), 'Frights, Camera, Action!' (Operetta) oraz strój Cleo z serii 'Ghouls Rule' (Clawdeen Wolf). * Stroje, w których Frankie, Toralei i Nefera występowały na ulicach Boo York'u były kolejno przerobionymi strojami z serii 'Picture Day', 'Maul Session' oraz 'Boo York, Boo York: City Schemes'. * Draculaura otrzymała nowy dubbing, który jest dużo bardziej piskliwy. Galeria Catty i paczka.jpeg Pharaoh BYBY4.png Boo york ghouls.jpg Cleo and deuce byby.png Mouscedes BYBY4.png Luna BYBY1.png Elle BYBY3.png Seth2.png Tumblr static byong5599ygo84w00k4o480kc 640 v21.jpg Luna&toralei.jpg Boo york ghouls in city.jpg Astranova BYBY4.png Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe